


Indecisive

by belladonawritings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boundaries, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Intercrural Sex, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Pidge keeps getting nervous about sex, so Lance shows her how to have fun in slightly different ways. Written as a birthday present for my QPP~





	Indecisive

Pidge and gender had… a complicated relationship. It wasn’t that they didn’t  _ like  _ being a girl. Sometimes. Or a boy, also sometimes. It was just that, well, the concept of  _ picking  _ one seemed like an awful lot of work.

The problem was, they had the same relationship with sex. And romance. And - well, maybe they were just chronically indecisive. 

By the fifth time that they’d stopped Lance in the middle of putting on a condom, changing their mind about whether they wanted sex,  _ again,  _ Pidge just had to wonder when Lance was going to get sick of them. “I - I’m sorry,” they stammered. “I’m just - self-conscious? I think? It’s not even like it’s my first  _ time,  _ I just -”

Lance rolled to their side, rubbing his hand over their stomach. “Shh. Shh, it’s okay-”

Pidge covered their face, grumbling into their fingers. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not. Hey. Hey, Pidge, look at me.”

They did so, peering through their fingers and feeling their soul quail. But Lance didn’t look bothered. There was a gentle smile on his face, blue eyes sparkling - the opposite of disappointment. “You know I’m not gonna pressure you, yeah?”

“Yeah, I just -”

“Don’t pressure yourself either.”

“I don’t  _ want  _ to. I just - don’t know what I want.”

“That’s okay.” Lance pressed a kiss to their forehead. “Take your time.”

Pidge shifted, pressing their legs together. They wanted  _ something -  _ that was the worst part. Lance sat up and moved to pull his shirt back on, and before they could stop themselves, they whined softly.

“Oh?” He glanced over his shoulder, down at them. “Well,  _ fine  _ then. I’ll just stay gloriously naked for you.” 

Pidge flushed bright red, and couldn’t keep the grin off their face. “I like it when  _ you’re  _ naked.” They left the rest unsaid, although their eyes flickered away.

“...Not so much when you are?”

“...I think so. I don’t know.” Pidge sat up, leaning their head into Lance’s shoulder and purring a little as he stroked their hair. “Can. Can you hand me my shirt?” They’d already pulled up their underwear, but they still felt hopelessly vulnerable.

“Sure. Arms up!”

They did so, trying not to laugh. “What, you’re dressing me now?”

“Of course!” Lance pulled Pidge’s shirt over their head, then brushed his finger over their chin. “Whatever you need.”

Maybe it was the way he said it, or the touch on their chin - Pidge pushed themselves forward, catching Lance's lips with theirs. They slid their tongue between his lips, and his hands slid up their back, then down to squeeze their ass with a moan...

"I want -  _ something - _ " Pidge moaned in frustration into Lance's lips.

Lance chuckled, moving his mouth down to their neck and nipping gently at their flesh. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"I don't  _ know,  _ just - I don't -"

Lance growled into their neck. "Then tell me when to stop."

A rush of heat flooded down their body, pooling in their stomach. They shouldn't have enjoyed  _ hearing  _ that so much; but they did, and it only got worse (better?) when Lance's hands latched around their wrists, when he pulled their back to his front, teeth teasing at their earlobe and fingers brushing lightly at their throat before closing around it.

"Is this okay?" he asked, and Pidge managed a nod before the sheer sensation of it all overwhelmed them again. It was  _ more  _ than okay. They'd  _ had  _ sex before. It'd hurt almost as much as it felt good, and it had been a mix of pleasurable and kind of boring.

_ This -  _ they'd never thought about all the other things that went with sex. That there was more to it. Maybe there was something wrong with them for how much they were enjoying Lance manhandling them and pushing them around - but right now, Pidge couldn't quite muster up the energy to  _ care. _

Lance pulled their thighs slightly apart, and slid his cock between them before pushing their legs back together, shaft sliding against the crotch of their underwear. "There," he breathed. "How's that?"

"P-perfect," Pidge stammered. They could  _ feel  _ him, hot and pulsing between their freckled thighs. His cock was pressing against their clit, too, and with their hands pulled behind them and Lance's hand on their throat, all Pidge could do was rut against him.

"God, your thighs are so  _ soft... _ " Lance moaned, pressing his face into the crook of Pidge's shoulder as he thrust harder and harder. His grip on their throat tightened, and Pidge bit their lip as they struggled to breathe, eyes sliding closing. The hot feeling in their stomach heightened until they realized they were struggling to hold it in -

"L-Lance, I -" They could barely bear to say it. "I need to -"

"Need to what?" He released their throat, stroking their cheek and peppering their face with kisses. "I don't mind."

"Don't mind - I -"

Lance thrust again, and this time the head of his cock pressed against their entrance through the fabric of their damp underwear. Pidge bit their lip, only barely stifling their moan as they let go - and tried to suppress the urge to cry as piss trickled down their legs, just a little at first, then more and more.

"I'm - I'm sorry -"

But once more, Lance didn't seem to mind. In fact, quite the opposite. He wrapped his arms tightly around them, then tugged them back onto his lap, trembling as they soaked through their underwear and onto his legs. “God…” His hands found their stomach, toying with the waistband of their panties. “I love it when you make a mess.”

Pidge flushed, arching their back against him. “You don’t think it’s -”

“Are you  _ kidding? _ ” he rasped. He pressed their soaked thighs together, gasping as his thrusts became more and more erratic against their clit and lips - “F-fuck, I’m gonna -” He bit down on Pidge’s throat, then begged, “Please can I cum on you?”

“Yes, god,  _ please - _ ” They’d never imagined  _ wanting  _ that - but they did, and they squeezed their legs together, feeling Lance spasm between them, panting as he painted their legs and stomach with stripes of white.

Lance collapsed against them, arms dropping into their lap and his nose nestling into their neck. “Holy shit. Okay. Not - not quite as far as I meant to - wow.” He laughed, voice trembling almost as much as his muscles. “I was… meaning to save that kink for like. Never.”

“...Surprise?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He kissed their cheek. “Want me to make you cum? Or -”  
Pidge shook their head. They could _feel_ themselves glowing - they didn’t feel like they needed the orgasm, not with how much their senses felt like they were on fire.  
Although -  
“I _could_ do with a shower.”  
“Cuddles after?” Lance pleaded.  
They supposed they could manage that. 


End file.
